


Going to the Chapel (Gonna Get Married)

by starspangledsprocket



Series: Me, You and Peter, Too [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/pseuds/starspangledsprocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just can't understand why Peter is acting up on the day of his and Tony's wedding, of all days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Chapel (Gonna Get Married)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late birthday present for the wonderful icangoonallnight on Tumblr, who has waited so patiently for this. Love you, boo! Hope your birthday was wonderful! <333

“Peter, honey, please put your suit on,” Steve all but begged, simultaneously tying his own bowtie whilst also slipping his polished shoes on and chasing his ten-year-old around the room. “What’s gotten _into_ you –?“

“No!” Peter huffed, pausing the game he was playing on his Stark Pad long enough to roll over the side of the chaise lounge he was lying on and spring up to his feet. “I don’t want to!”

In any other situation, Steve would have just given up, or perhaps passed the task of dressing Peter off to Tony, but they were supposed to be getting _married_ today; why Peter had decided that that meant he needed to be as difficult as possible was beyond Steve, but every task had been a chore.

Steve had agreed to get Peter ready with him because he had been able to tell that Tony was stressed enough already, and adding a naughty Peter to the mix probably wouldn’t have been the best idea.

Now, Steve was beginning to realise even _his_ patience was going to wear thin if this carried on.

“Peter!” he snapped, coming to a halt in the middle of the room; he wasn’t going to chase him around all day. “Why are you being like this? You usually _like_ to dress up!”

Peter was also usually a really good kid. He had his moments, because all kids did, but he was usually well behaved and happy. Now, however, he scrunched his little fists together and actually _stomped_ _his foot on the ground_.

“I’m not doing it!” he screamed, bottom lip starting to tremble. “You can’t make me!”

“ _Peter_ ,” Steve sighed, exasperated. “You were so excited to see me and Daddy get married last week when we went suit shopping. Is it – do you not like the suit? Is that it -?”

“I don’t want you to get married!” Peter promptly burst into tears, just as Pepper ducked into the room and froze in the doorway.

“Um…” she managed, which was more than Steve was able to. “So you’re having a couple of issues in here, huh?”

Peter was quickly working himself up into quite the crying fit, already hiccupping and with snot dripping from his nose as he ran to Pepper and wrapped himself like an octopus around her waist. She managed to catch the grimace that wanted to form as snot got on her beautiful bridesmaid’s dress, and instead glanced up at Steve uncertainly.

“He’s… he’s been like this all morning,” Steve croaked, gesturing with Peter’s suit still in his hand. “I don’t – God, I don’t know what to do.”

Dread welled in Steve’s chest; he couldn’t understand why Peter wouldn’t want him and Tony to get married. Peter had always seemed to adore Tony – called him Daddy and everything – so Steve couldn’t think of anything that could possibly explain why he was so upset.

“Oh, honey,” Pepper murmured, running a reassuring hand through Peter’s wavy hair. “Tell us what’s wrong. Nobody will get mad, okay? We just need to understand.”

“I…” Peter hiccupped again, but thankfully seemed to be calming down a little bit. “I don’t want you and Daddy to get married, Papa.”

Steve’s heart sunk further, and he dropped down onto a sofa that was placed behind him. “ _Why_ , buddy? Why don’t you want us to get married?”

“Because,” Peter’s bottom lip began to wobble again, but Pepper just hugged him tighter and continued to stroke his hair. “Because my friend Harry’s mommy and daddy were married, and they got _divorced_. Now they don’t even _live_ together anymore, Papa!”

Ah.

Leaving Peter’s clothes on the couch, Steve stood and crossed the room, scooping Peter clean off the ground and into his arms where he held him close against his chest.

“My baby,” he whispered, cupping the back of Peter’s head. “Listen to me, okay? Me and Daddy getting married doesn’t change anything, all right? All that’s going to happen today is that we’re going to sign a piece of paper, and then we’re going to have a party. That’s it, buddy.”

“It… it is?” Peter hiccupped, leaning back in Steve’s arms so he could see him properly. “Really?”

“Really,” Steve nodded sincerely. “Right, Aunt Pepper?”

“Right,” Pepper also nodded. “Then, when today is over, you, your Daddy and your Papa get to go on a vacation for two whole weeks.”

“And when we get home, we go right back to how everything was before,” Steve added. “The only thing that changes is that me and Daddy will wear a wedding ring, and we’ll have the same last names.”

“Okay,” Peter sighed, resting his little head on Steve’s shoulder. “I guess that’s okay, then.”

“Okay,” Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. So, you think you can get dressed now, maybe? And we’ll dry your eyes?”

“I guess so,” Peter nodded, and let Steve put him down without a fuss. “Papa?”

“Yeah, baby?” Steve asked, already turning to grab Peter’s clothes again.

“Will my last name change?” Peter chirped; Steve turned back to him to gage his expression before answering.

“Not if you don’t want it to,” he told him cautiously. “Me and Daddy are going to have two last names – Stark-Rogers – but you can stay just Rogers if that’d make you happier.”

Peter frowned. “But then how would people know you’re both my daddies, if I have a different last name? That seems silly.”

“It _does_ seem silly,” Pepper grinned, “but we don’t need to worry about that until later, okay? Right now, you guys need to get moving.”

“Okay!” Peter gasped, finally surging into action as he took the clothes from Steve. “Um – can I wear some of Daddy’s aftershave?”

“I don’t know if there’s time, bud –“

“No, it’s fine, I’ll take him over to Tony’s room,” Pepper reassured, and then held a hand out for Peter. “Come on, honey. You can get dressed in your Daddy’s room.”

“Don’t forget your shoes,” Steve called as Peter ran for the door, and the little boy quickly skidded and scooped up his shoes as he went. “See you soon, buddy!”

“Bye, Papa!” Peter called, a grin breaking out over his face as Pepper closed the door behind them both.

_Kids_.

\---

Neither of them was going to wait at the end of the aisle while the other walked down to meet them – it seemed a little redundant, given their situation. Instead, they’d agreed that they’d let Peter walk them both down the aisle together after the wedding party.

When Steve got his first look at Tony in the entrance of the church, he knew they’d made the right decision. While Steve’s tux was a dark, navy blue, Tony’s suit was a charcoal grey. He’d opted for a neck tie rather than a bowtie, but that was fine by Steve; he looked wonderful. Even Peter, who was thankfully now in his own suit and clutching Tony’s hand, seemed in a much better mood.

“Hey, handsome,” Tony hummed, leaning in to peck Steve on the cheek as they drew together in wait. “Pepper said you had a couple of issues with the squirt?”

“I didn’t do nothin’,” Peter grumbled, and Steve reached out to pat the top of his head reassuringly.

“We had a misunderstanding, but everything’s okay now,” he smiled, and Tony nodded in surrender. “So, are you boys ready?”

“Uh huh,” Peter nodded, and shifted so he could clutch Steve’s hand with the one that wasn’t holding Tony’s.

“As I’ll ever be,” Tony grinned, and then settled down as the doors opened in front of them and their friends quickly paired up to head on in. Within a few moments, the hall had emptied and they were the only ones remaining.

“Peter wants to take your name, too,” Steve told Tony nonchalantly as he started to lead Peter forwards, and grinned when he got a bit of shocked resistance, obviously on Tony’s part. “Just thought I’d let you know, honey.”

Tony was crying with happiness before they even made it down the aisle.


End file.
